


Wenn alles zu viel wird

by username_unknown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Hurt Sam, Other, Protective Dean, Protective Sam, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, break dwon
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_unknown/pseuds/username_unknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setzt an direkt nachdem Sam in der Kirche zusammenbricht. Sam ist schwer verletzt. Wird Dean seinen Bruder gesund pflegen können? Und was passiert wenn plötzlich ein völlig fertiger Castiel vor der Tür steht?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bleib bei mir

Für einen furchtbaren Moment hatte Dean gedacht er hätte seinen Bruder verloren. Nie würde er Sams qualvolle Schreie vergessen, bevor dieser in der Kirche zusammenbrach. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schlangen sich Deans Arme um Sams schlaffen Körper, bevor er mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte. Die starken Arme des Älteren zitterten. Es lag nicht daran das Sam mit seinen 1.94 größer und schwerer war als Dean selbst, nein, es waren Angst und Schuld die seinen Körper erbeben ließen. 

So sanft wie möglich legte Dean seinen Bruder auf den Holzboden der Kirche. Sams Hände waren kalt, aber seine Stirn brannte. Immer wieder jagten Schauer durch Sam, die dessen ganzen Körper zusammen zucken ließen. Es war als stand er unter Strom. Vereinzelndes Wimmern und Stöhnen verrieten Dean, dass sein Bruder immer noch bei Bewusstsein war. Sam kämpfte, während ihn sein Bruder nach äußeren Verletzungen abtastete und anschließend in die stabile Seitenlage beförderte. Immer mit den Worten: „Alles wird gut Sammy, ich bin da, alles okay“, auf den Lippen, im verzweifelten Versuch Sam und sich selber zu beruhigen. 

Sams Atmung ging schnapp artig. Seine Lungen brannten wie Feuer, sein ganzer Körper stand unter Strom und sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er jeden Moment explodieren würde. Er nahm so viel war, es war unmöglich etwas auszublenden und die sehnlichst erwünschte Ohnmacht schien in weiter Ferne. Sam fühlte wie der Wind durch das alte Gebäude zog und sich über seinen Körper legte. Er fühlte die Hände seines Bruders, hörte seine Worte. Er wolle Dean sagen, dass es okay war, dass er wusste dass er da war. Doch alles was aus seinem Mund drang war ein Wimmern. Die Luft fühlte sich dick und schwer an, so als würde sie nicht mehr durch seinen Hals passen. Jeder Atemzug tat weh und selbst als ihn Dean seitlich drehte wurde es nicht besser.

Sams kurze Luftzüge hallten durch den Raum bis grausame Stille sie plötzlich verschlang. “He he he Sammy, Sam!“ Panik, schier Panik durchfuhr Dean, als sein kleiner Bruder aufhörte zu atmen. „Nein, nein. Es ist doch vorbei, die Prüfung ist vorbei“! Dean musste etwas tun, musste eingreifen, aber sein ganzer Körper zitterte, sein Gehirn wollte nicht arbeiten und… „Reiß dich zusammen Winchester, kommandierte er sich selbst, du bist ein Jäger also Benimm dich auch so“. Mit zwei tiefen Atemzügen drängte Dean den Bruder in sich soweit zurück wie es ging und ließ den Jäger übernehmen. Seine Hände, nun ruhig und professionell, drehten Sam zurück auf den Rücken. Mit einem Ruck riss er das T-Shirt unter dem Hemd entzwei, legte seine Handballen auf Sams Brust und begann mit der Herzmassage. Versucht ruhig begann der Jäger laut zu zählen, während der ältere Bruder im Inneren verzweifelt schrie. „Eins, zwei, drei, vier...neun und zwanzig, dreißig“. Dean zog Sams Kopf sanft nach hinten und drängte sein Kiefer auseinander. Zwei Finger hielten dessen Nase zu, als Dean seinen Mud auf Sams legte und Luft in den schlaffen Körper zwang. Er konnte fühlen wie die Luft entwich. Aber Sam nahm keinen weiteren Atemzug. Erneut presste er Luft in den Jüngeren und wieder gab es keine Reaktion.

 

Tränen bildeten sich in Deans Augen als die Herzmassage keinerlei Wirkung zeigte. Immer wieder presste er seine Hände auf Sams Brustkorb, stoppte nur um Luft in den Leblosen zu zwingen, der keine Anstalten machte selbstständig zu atmen. Dean brauchte Hilfe und zwar schnell. Die Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen stellten sich auf Automatik, als er hoffnungsvoll zu Castiel betete. „Cas ich brauch dich hier, Sam atmet nicht, er stirbt Cas bitte ich brauche deine Hilfe“, Ein lautes Knacksen und Dean zuckte zusammen. Er hatte zuviel Kraft auf Sams Brustkorb gelegt. Er konnte die gebrochene Rippe unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen. Sein Blick flog durch den Raum, kein Engel in Sicht. Er nahm die Herzmassage wieder auf. „Cas ich bin nicht sauer auf dich, egal was genau passiert ist, wir kriegen das wieder hin, aber ich brauch dich hier.“ Wieder nichts und mit einem letzte Schrei starb die Hoffnung auf Hilfe. „CASTIEL!“

Er war auf sich allein gestellt. Tränen rannten haltlos über Deans Gesicht. Seine Arme krampften und er wusste nicht mehr was ihn noch antrieb. Es waren Minuten vergangen und statistisch gesehen war Sam tot, die Chancen bei Null und von dem einst professionellen Jäger war nur noch ein kleiner Junge übrig der nicht wusste was er noch tun konnte. 

Erneut traf Mund auf Mund und endlich hob und senkte sich Sams Brust aus freien Stücken, als sein Herz und seine Lunge die Tätigkeiten wieder aufnahmen. Es war dieser Moment in dem Dean jegliche Kraft verließ. Erschöpft sackte er neben seinem Bruder zusammen.

„Alles wird gut Sammy, ich bin da“. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dean wusste nicht mehr wirklich was danach passiert war. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern wann er die Rettung gerufen hatte, geschweige den wie er Crowley in seinen Kofferraum gebracht hatte. Verdammt er wusste noch nicht einmal wo sein Auto genau war. Es war alles zu verschwommen. Alles was er wusste war, das er jetzt hier saß, am Bett seines bewusstlosen kleinen Bruders. Sam hing an diversen Infusionen und Geräten deren Namen Dean nicht kannte. Eine Atemmaske versorgte Sam mit zusätzlich Sauerstoff. Dean nahm es als gutes Zeichen, dass sein Bruder nicht intubiert worden war und allem Anschein nach selbstständig atmete. Das konstante Piepsen des Herzmonitors beruhigte Dean soweit um den Blick von seinem Bruder zulösen und sich etwas im Raum umzusehnen. Es war ein zwei Bett Zimmer und laut den Informationszetteln die auf einer Art Kork wand hingen, waren sie im Memorial Hospital in Randolph New York. Dean stand auf und musste feststellen, dass seine Beine nicht den gewünschten Halt gaben. Seine Knie waren weich und es fühlte sich an als würde er auf unebenen Boden laufen anstatt auf weißen Fließen. Am Ende von Sams Bett fand Dean ein Krankenblatt.

Sam Doherty.  
Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über Deans Gesicht als er den falschen Namen erkannte. Sam hatte ihn ausgesucht und es war einer der wenigen Male das Dean sofort zugestimmt hatte. Pete Doherty war ein Multitalent, und während Dean vor allem seine Musik mochte, las Sam vorwiegend seine Gedichte. Dean erfuhr, dass bei seinem Bruder Bluttests aber auch ein MRT und EKG gemacht werden sollten. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er vom Krankenblatt ab und ging Richtung Fenster. Das zweite Bett im Zimmer war offenbar unbenutzt, jedoch hing auch dort ein Krankenblatt. 

 

Dean Doherty.  
Dean stockte. Wieso war er ein Patient? Verwirrt sah er an sich herab, er trug seine normalen Klamotten, jedoch fand er eines dieser typischen Krankenhausarmbänder um sein Handgelenk. Verwirrt las er weiter, aber außer seinen Namen, Geburtsdatum, Größe und Gewicht fand er nur die Ankunftszeit. Der Jäger schluckte schwer, als er begann zu begreifen. Das konnte nicht stimmen? Laut Krankenblatt war er bereits drei Stunden hier. Was war in all der Zeit geschehen? Versucht ruhig schloss Dean seine Augen und konzentrierte sich. Alles woran er sich erinnern konnte waren Stimmen und Arme die ihn in Richtungen schoben und zerrten. 

„Mr. Doherty“? Dean hatte den Arzt nicht hereinkommen gehört. Langsam drehte er sich zu der Stimme um. Der Mann vor ihm war ca. 50 und trug einen weißen Kittel. Neben ihm stand ein jüngerer Mann, sportlich und nicht viel kleiner als er selbst. Dean vermutete, dass er ein Pfleger war. Auch erkannte er die sehr vorsichtige Haltung des Arztes. Er „Wie geht es meinem Bruder Doc?“ Etwas verwundert sah ihn der Arzt an, bevor ein sanftes Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht trat. „Wir konnten ihren Bruder stabilisieren, er atmet selbstständig, dass heißt die Atemmaske ist reine Hilfe und nicht lebensnotwendig. Sein Herzschlag ist rhythmisch. Er hat jedoch immer noch hohes Fieber und der Blutdruck ist noch zu tief. Alles Weitere können wir erst mit Hilfe des MRTs und eines EKGs feststellen“. Deans Blick wanderte zu Sam. Sein Gesicht war bleich und tiefe Augenringe prägten es. Er sah so schwach aus. „Wird er wieder gesund“? Der Arzt musterte Dean. „Hören sie Mr. Doherty, für solche Aussagen ist es noch zu früh. Wir müssen abwarten wie der Herzstillstand und der lange Sauerstoffmangel ihren Bruder beeinflusst haben. Wir werden ihn jetzt zum MRT bringen und in ein par Stunden kann ich ihnen genaueres sagen. Bis dahin müssen sie darauf vertrauen das ihr Bruder weiter kämpft“. Dean nickte nur, als der Arzt seinen Bruder von den Geräten löste und der Pfleger seinen Bruder aus dem Zimmer schob. 

Der Pfleger war bereits mit Sam aus der Tür, bevor Dean den Arzt noch einmal ansprach. „Wieso bin ich eigentlich hier, also ich mein als Patient?“ Die Gesichtszüge des Arztes wurden sanft, hatten beinahe etwas beruhigendes, als er Dean zu seinem Bett geleitete und ihn bat sich zu setzten. Dean tat wie geheißen. „Woran können Sie sich erinnern?“ Dean versuchte erneut sich zu konzentrieren und die fehlenden drei Stunden in seinem Kopf zu finden, jedoch vergebens. Er seufzte. „An nicht viel. Ich weiß noch wie ich Sam wiederbelebt habe und wie er wieder begann zu atmen. Danach ist alles sehr verschwommen. Ich weiß das ich die Rettung gerufen habe, aber ich hab keine Ahnung wann, oder was ich gesagt habe. Ich kann mich an diverse Stimmen erinnern und an die Sirene des Krankenwagens aber mehr auch nicht“.

Der Arzt legte eine Hand beruhigend auf Deans Schulter. „Sie müssen verstehen, dass es Dinge gibt, die der menschliche Verstand nicht erfassen kann. Sie hätten beinahe ihren Bruder verloren, die psychische Belastung wurde zu viel und ihr Körper ging in eine Art Schockzustand über. Sie waren zwar in dem Moment in der Lage Dinge zu erfassen, jedoch nicht sie zu verarbeiten. Darum auch der Gedächtnisverlust. Wir konnten Sie auch nicht von Ihren Bruder trennen ohne das sie einen Aufstand machten, darum haben wir sie gemeinsam in einen Raum gelegt“. 

Dean Nickte, als Zeichen das er verstand. Der Arzt maß Deans Blutdruck und kontrollierte die Pupillenkontraktion, als sich die Erschöpfung in Dean breit machte und die Müdigkeit ihn langsam zu ertränken schien. „Ziehen Sie sich um und legen sich hin Mr. Doherty, ihr Bruder ist in guten Händen“. Die lange graue Hose und das blaue Shirt waren angenehm leicht und kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen sank Dean in einen traumlosen Schlaf.


	2. Wach auf

Dean erwachte als ein Pfleger und eine Schwester seinen, immer noch bewusstlosen, Bruder zurück ins Zimmer brachten. Durch das Fenster drang kaum noch Licht in den Raum und die Krankenhausbeleuchtung war grausam hell. Es dauerte etwas bis er erkennen konnte, dass die Schwester seinen Bruder erneut an die Geräte anschloss.  
„Gibt es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten“, fragte Dean. Doch die junge Dame schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Dem Doktor werden Morgen Früh die Ergebnisse vorliegen, bis dahin müssen Sie abwarten“. Dean seufzte, gab aber sonst keine weitere Reaktion von sich. Er beobachtete wie sich Sams Brustkorb langsam hob und senkte. Unter dem grellen Licht wirkte Sam noch zerbrechlicher, noch bleicher. Zwar schien er äußerlich unverletzt aber wer wusste schon, welchen Schaden die Prüfungen wirklich angerichtet hatten. Dean begann allmählich zu verzweifeln. Wie lange wollten sie ihn denn noch warten lassen. Sam lag im Sterben und alles was er zu hören bekam war: „ Sie müssen abwarten, haben Sie Geduld“. Ungläubig schüttelte Dean den Kopf, als er noch einmal betete. *Cas wenn du mich hören kannst, Sam und ich sind im Memorial Hospital New York Zimmer 304. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, ich weiß nicht mehr was ich noch tun soll…* 

„Mr. Doherty“, unterbrach ihn die Schwester, er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen das Sie inzwischen neben ihm stand. Unwillig ließ er von Sam ab und richtete seinen Blick auf die junge Frau. „Kann ich Ihnen noch irgendetwas bringen, benötigen Sie Schlaftabletten“? Dean schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln. Die Schwester notierte noch kurz etwas auf dem Klemmbrett und dann war Sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. 

Die Nacht verging quälend langsam. Zwischen kurzen Schlafphasen, welche meist nicht länger as eine Stunde andauerten, setzte sich Dean an das Bett seines Bruders. Immer noch hoffte er, dass Castiel auftauchen würde, doch er wurde enttäuscht. Der Engel kam nicht. Dean wollte und konnte jetzt nicht dran denken was passiert sein mussten, dass ihr Freund sein Bitten und Flehen nicht erhörte. Die Engel waren gefallen soviel wusste Dean und er wusste auch, dass Cas dabei eine Rolle gespielt hatte. Jedoch was genau passiert war blieb ein Rätsel. Nach weitern rastlosen Minuten und Stunden, in dem sein Kopf einfach nicht aufhören wollte zu arbeiten, schlief Dean endlich im Sessel neben Sam ein und erwachte erst wieder mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen.

Erschöpft richtete sich Dean auf. Sofort flog sein Blick erst über Sam und dann über die Geräte. Alles schien soweit unverändert. Erleichterung und Enttäuschung machten sich in ihm breit.  
„Sammy es wird langsam Zeit, dass du wieder aufwachst hörst du. Mach die Augen auf“. Doch Sam blieb reglos.  
Auch scheiß drauf, dachte Dean und strich Sam die Haare aus dem Gesicht bevor er sanft dessen Hand in seine nahm.  
„Schon gut Sammy ich bin da wenn du aufwachst, versprochen“.  
Er würde niemals zugeben, dass es diesen Chick Flick Moment je gegeben hat, aber für jetzt ließ er es geschehen, ließ seinen Daumen sanft über den Handballen seinen keinen Bruder streichen, während Tränen in seine Augen stiegen.  
„Sammy…“

Fast zwei Stunden saß Dean so da, redete immer wieder mit Sam und hoffte jedes Mal in die großen, braunen Welpenaugen seines Bruders zu sehen, bevor die Tür aufging und der Doktor ins Zimmer trat. 

„Doktor haben Sie die Ergebnisse?“ Und zum ersten Mal, war sich Dean nicht sicher ob er hören wollte, was der Arzt zu sagen hatte. Was wenn Sam nicht mehr aufwachen würde? Was wenn der Sauerstoffmangel bei seinen Bruder bleibende Schäden verursacht hatte, oder wenn seine Organe langsam versagten?

Der Arzt begutachtete Dean, bevor er sich einen Stuhl nahm und sich zu ihm setzte.  
*Oh fuck, dass konnte nichts Gutes heißen*  
„Ihr Bruder hat einige innere Verletzungen erlitten, dazu kommt der Herzstillstand mit mangelnder Sauerstoffversorgung des Gehirns. Dennoch stehen die Chancen gut, dass ihr Bruder keine bleibenden Schäden davon tragen wird. MRT und EKG zeigen sowohl für Herz und Gehirn keinerlei Auffälligkeiten. Komplett ausschließen können wir es aber erst, wenn ihr Bruder bei Bewusstsein ist. Er hatte sehr viel Glück. Keine der Verletzungen ist so gravierend, dass wir operieren müssten. Sie werden zwar langsam, aber dafür eigenständig heilen“  
Für einen Moment war es still, bevor Dean seine Stimme wieder fand.  
„Sie… Sie meinen mein Bruder wird wieder gesund?“  
„Ich kann Ihnen nichts versprechen, aber im Moment sieht es sehr vielversprechend aus“.  
Erleichtert schaute Dean zu Sam, er würde schon wieder ganz gesund werden, dafür werde er schon sorgen. 

Dean hatte noch einiges an Fragen. Wann würde sein Bruder aufwachen? Wann konnte er mit Sam nach Hause? Aber die Fragen mussten warten, denn das Handy des Jägers läutete und als Dean den Anrufer schon abwimmeln wollte, meldete sich Cas am anderen ende der Leitung.  
„Cas, wo bist? Sam ist im Krankenhaus ich hab die ganze Nacht zu dir gebetet“  
„Dean ich, ich konnte dich nicht hören. Metatron hat mich reingelegt. Die Prüfungen waren in Wirklichkeit ein Zauber. Er hat meine Gnade gestohlen und die Engel aus dem Himmel verbannt“.  
Dean schluckte: „Deine Gnade, das heißt du bist menschlich. W…Was machst du jetzt?“  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen mir, wie geht es Sam?“  
„Er ist noch bewusstlos, aber der Arzt meint, er hat gute Chancen wieder ganz gesund zu werden. Hör zu Cas, wir müssen jetzt alle besonders aufpassen. Wenn die Engel wegen deiner Gnade gefallen sind, werden sie keine Fragen stellen. Du bist der meist Gesuchte. Wenn die dich finden bist du tot. Du musst zurück zum Bunker hast du verstanden?“  
Cas seufzte, er hatte erwartet, dass Dean so reagieren würde.  
„Nicht alle Engel suchen Rache, Dean. Manche brauchen nur etwas Hilfe, um sich zu Recht zu finden.“  
„Cas, was…“  
Dach der Engel unterbrach ihn. „Ich bin einem begegnet Dean“  
„Hör zu Cas, Dean drängte, ich weiß du willst nur Helfen, aber du musst dich jetzt um dich selbst kümmern. Mach dich auf dem Weg zum Bunker. Alleine.“  
„Aber Dean“…  
Verdammt, warum musste Castiel so ein Sturkopf sein. „Cas, du hast gesagt Metatron hat deine Gnade. Das heißt du bist ein Mensch. Du musst essen, trinken, schlafen, all die Sachen um die du dich nie kümmern musstest.  
Castiels Stimme wurde sanft: „ Es geht mir gut Dean“.  
„Cas…“  
„Schon gut, ich mach mich auf den Weg. Ich werde ein par Tage brauchen“.  
Erleichtert atmete Dean aus: „ Und Cas?“„Sei vorsichtig“ 

************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen quälend langsam. Dean war inzwischen entlassen worden, allerdings war das Bett neben Sam leer geblieben, so dass Dean weiterhin eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit hatte. Der jedoch verbrachte die meiste Zeit im Sessel neben Sams Bett und beobachtete jede kleinste Veränderung. Die Schwestern kamen und gingen, notierten irgendwas auf dem Klemmbrett und versicherten Dean, dass Sams Werte sich weiterhin, langsam verbesserten. 

Dean hatte inzwischen einige Jäger angerufen, um sie vor den Engel zu warnen und ihnen möglichen Schutzmaßnahmen erklärt. Auch hatte er, als der Arzt bei Sam war, endlich seinen geliebten Wagen gesucht und gefunden. Allem Anschein nach war er dem Rettungswagen gefolgt und hatte das Auto in der nähe der Rettungseinfahrt geparkt. Crowley war immer noch gut verstaut und für einen Moment hatte Dean überlegt den König der Hölle um Hilfe zu bitten. Sam war außer Lebensgefahr und auf dem Weg der Besserung, aber immer noch bewusstlos und die Angst, dass sein Bruder vielleicht doch nicht aufwachen würde, ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf. Er musste jetzt einfach darauf vertrauen, dass Sam stark genug war. 

Der Jäger entschuldigte sich noch bei seinem Baby und parke sie diesmal auf einem der vielen Krankenhausparkplätze. In seinem Auto fühlte sich Dean etwas besser. Der Geruch von Leder, die Geräusche des Motors und die Möglichkeit seine Lieblingslider zu hören beruhigten den Jäger ungemein. Es war ein Stück Heimat, ein Teil der Familie, der ihn Trost spendete. Am liebsten hätte sich Dean auf dem Rücksitz zusammengerollt und ein Nickerchen eingelegt. Aber er wollte Sam nicht so lange alleine lassen. Er hatte ihn versprochen da zu sein wenn er aufwacht. 

Erschöpft schleppte er sich zurück zu seinem Bruder und sank in den Sessel neben ihm. Der Arzt gab ihm noch ein kurzes Update und lies die Beiden dann alleine. Kaum war der Doktor verschwunden, läuteten bei Dean plötzlich die Alarmglocken. Sofort war der Jäger auf seinen Beinen. Seine Augen durchsuchten den Raum, aber alles schien unverändert. Auch Sams Werte waren gleich geblieben. Verwirrt sah Dean zu Sam, er war wohl übermüdet.

„D…Dean“  
Es war nur ein Flüstern, doch Dean wäre nicht Dean, hätte er es nicht bemerkt. Sofort war er an Sams Seite. Seine Hand legte er sanft auf Sams Unterarm, um seinen kleinen Bruder zu beruhigen.  
„Sammy! Ich bin da, hörst du, mach die Augen auf.“  
Sams Augenlieder waren schwer und er fühlte sich so schwach. Er wusste nicht ob er die Kraft dazu hatte.  
„Komm schon Sammy, bitte mach die Augen auf“, bat Dean und Sam konnte die Angst und Besorgnis in Deans Stimme hören. *Was war bloß passiert*  
Sams Augenlieder zitterten und Dean strich sanft und beruhigend, über Sams Arm.  
„So ist gut Sammy“  
Langsam öffneten sich Sams Augen und endlich traf grün auf braun. Mit einem Mal fiel so viel Druck von Dean, dass diesem die Tränen in die Augen schossen.  
„Morgen Schlafmütze“, war alles was Dean in diesem Moment herausbrachte.  
„Dean, was…bist du okay?“  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Deans Gesicht. Es war so typisch Sam sich um ihn sorgen zu machen, obwohl er der jenige war der im Krankenhaus lag.  
„Ich bin okay Sam, aber wenn du wieder versuchst mir wegzustreben, dann werde ich dich nicht so sanft wecken verstanden.“  
„Was…“, aber Sams Stimme brach. 

Seine Kehle war so trocken, er fühlte sich als ob er einen Wüstentripp hinter sich hätte. Und noch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, hielt ihm Dean bereits einen Becher mit Wasser vor die Nase. Doch bei dem Versuch sich aufzusetzen begann Sams ganzer Oberkörper zu zittern und seinen Armen ging es auch nicht viel besser. Seine Muskeln krampften und Sam stieß ein gequältes Geräusch aus. 

„Woh, ganz ruhig.“  
Sanft drückte Dean Sam zurück in die Kissen und suchte nach der Fernbedienung für das Bett. Langsam hob er es an, so dass Sams aufrecht saß und als dessen Arme erneut zitterten und drohten das ganze Wasser auszuschütten, nahm ihm Dean den Becher aus den Händen.  
„Lass mich“, und vorsichtig Schluck für Schluck half er seinen kleinen Bruder.  
„Besser ?“ Sam nickte ungläubig, dass er nicht mal in der Lage war eigenständig zu trinken.  
„Dean, was ist passiert?“

Der ältere Winchester seufzte, als er sich wieder setzte und begann zu erzählen: „ Es waren die Prüfungen Sam. Als du sie abgebrochen hast, bist du in der Kirche zusammengebrochen. Ich hab noch versucht dich zu stabilisieren, aber dein Herz hat aufgehört zu schlagen. Es hat Minuten gedauert dich wiederzubeleben. Ich…Sam ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren“,  
Dean schluckte schwer bei dem Gedanken an Sams leblosen Körper in seinen Armen.  
„Jedenfalls hab ich einen Krankenwagen gerufen und bin hinterher. Du warst die letzten drei Tage bewusstlos. Bleibende Schäden hast du Gott sei Dank keine, aber der Arzt meint es wird wohl länger dauern, bis du wieder auf den Beinen bist.“

Sam erinnerte sich an den Schmerz, der ihn durchfahren hatte, erinnerte sich daran wie schwer es war zu atmen, aber vor allem erinnerte er sich an Deans beruhigende Worte: „Alles wird gut Sammy, ich bin da.“ Sam lächelte sanft, als seine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden. Dean hatte ihn mal wieder gerettet.

„Schlaf jetzt Sammy, ich bin da wenn du aufwachst.“

Sekunden später war Sam auch schon eingeschlafen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs lesen. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.   
> Freu mich immer über Kommentare ;)  
> Bis Bald :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Weitere Kapitell folgen. 
> 
> Vielen Dank fürs lesen, freue mich immer über Kommentare ;)


End file.
